The First
by CaptainGrandpa
Summary: "As I float in the universe, I can't explain what really happening right at this moment... But I know it's something That I caused, but this place isn't gonna keep here forever might as well try to find a way out of here." I try to make myself move to this white opening in the distance, I try to make my way to it but there is something is pulling back to where I was before..
1. Chapter 1

As I try to grasp the white door the force its using its best to try to get me to stay, I took one more jump to the white door and everything went black, I was very scared I didn't know what to do but I finally so a blue fog, then my eyes adjusted to the environment then it turned into a blue sky, I try to stand But no use I couldn't move, I heard footsteps coming towards me I instantly tried to start moving but nothing was happening so I braced myself for what was going to happen.

But I heard some kind of friendly voice in the distance, "Help I require assistance!" Right after I said that I heard them rushing towards my cry of help, then I was meet by a orange mare with a blonde mane,"What do you need help with Sugarcube?" "I can't move I think I'm just in shock and I'm starving could you help me to the nearest town so I can get some food in my stomach?" but when I said that she looked pretty confident of doing this, so she picked me up and we headed to the town I was near.

She put me in a chair, still couldn't move but I was starting to feel my upper legs, so If I just eat I think my body will be able to move again, so the orange mare came in the room with a plate of foods, like Pie/Pancakes/Apple Sauce, it looked delicious so she handed me the plate of foods the I started to chow down on the delicious food, after 30 minutes of eating I finally regain feeling of my body I started to stretch, when I was stretching the orange mare came in again and I had to ask this generous mare what her name is,"So may I ask you name?" I said willingly "The names Applejack but you can call me AJ for short." She sounded quite excited when I asked her name maybe she's lonely... I don't know I really should think about that.

"Well I guess I bet get going then." "WAIT!" She screamed her voice ringing through out the barn "Yes?" "You can stay here until you can get back on your feet and I can also give ya a job here at the farm!" She said happy "Sure, I'll accept your offer but let me explore the town before you show me the barn, okay?" "Okay! See ya later!" I walked out the front door then I took a deep breath of the fresh air so I continue to walk down the dirt road, my head started to regain memories I lost when I was hovering in darkness, just hanging around like some kind worthless nobody but when I finally escaped, it was a whole new world to me but not every memories have come back to me, BUT it will someday.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun glistens on my face as I walk Into the town, then I found out that this town was named Ponyville, but I really could care less all this towns/cities have horse related names but that shouldn't really bother me, but it does but I put it on the side so it really doesn't bother me. So I try to talk to the towns folk, but it seems they just want to keep ignoring me, so I just gave up until I come upon 3 fillies with capes and they looked at me like they wanted something. Then one finally spoke up,"My name is Scootaloo and we are trying to get our cutie marks." "Sorry I can't help you with this you have to find out.."

"Aww" they all said with disappointment, then I just slowly walked away so I arrived at a candy lookin' bakery, I enter with suspicion I look around to see if there is anyone there.. "HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" Then a pink mare jumped on top of me, "WELCOME TO THE SUGAR CUBE CORNER!" Confetti sprung out everywhere, I actually tripped on some the confetti but I regain my balance. "SOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU NEED!?" "Please stop screaming I have a headache!" I said in pain. "Oh I'm so very sorry, on the other hoof wanna buy some desserts or something for that special lady." She giggled

"You know what I think I'll get that something for that special lady!" "Really? Your the first one that actually wanna buy that... Hold on I'll get it for ya in a second," she pulls out a cupcake with a heart on it and I think it was pretty cute lookin' "This on the house for you so don't say I never gave you anything," I grab the cupcake and walk towards the farm and I see AJ bucking apples like she does always. I walk towards her with the cupcake behind my back so I poked her shoulder than she turns toward me."Yes, what do you need Sugar?" "Here you deserve this!" I smile with glee.

Applejack blushes and takes the cupcake, then kisses me on the cheek,"You deserve that." I blush. All shades of red the I slowly walked back to the barn. The Day became night so I decided to finally sleep after this entire experience I a have been through, but I hope everything turns out better now I have a friend by my side so everything should look up for me these days but I hope I don't return to the darkness we're time itself would be trapped but someone must've opened it for me... Only someone that has a special kind of power to open a door from the darkness, so it means that_** No-one can escape the**_** darkness**_**!**_

I wake up on the floor, I guess I didn't make to the bed I stood up trying to get my balance the I head to the kitchen with no stopping myself for break I was starving and I needed food so I flung open the fridge door open and grabbed everything out of the fridge and started to eat **EVERYTHING,** then AppleJack came in right in after doing her morning routine her jaw dropped as there is food everywhere."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she said anger "Well I was Starving and I kinda needed a quick bite to eat..hehe" then she hits me in the head as hard as she could,"You coulda just asked I coulda made ya something, not you eating every damn thing in the barn!" As I sit there rubbing my head I said sorry and she looked at me with a look of loneliness in her eyes I couldn't fill her void, I couldn't do anything..


End file.
